King of the Fairies
by Son-of-Chaos-and-Order
Summary: What if there were a fairy king. Rating T for now but may go to M.
1. A Fairy is born

** Hi ****Son-of-Chaos-and Order**** here. This is my second fanfiction, you can check out my first one on my profile page, so constructive-criticism is welcome. I DO NOT OWN Disney's Fairies, that right belongs to Disney. (P.S. this story happens after the Peter Pan movies.)**

(_The fairy born in black,_

_Will have all the talents and be in tune with them,_

_The fairy born in black,_

_Will be The King of the Fairies,_

_The fairy born in black,_

_Will revolutionize Pixie Hollow,_

_The fairy born in black,_

_Will be loved by everyone.)_

**3rd person view:**

It was a nice, warm night. The breeze felt nice and there was a full moon and the night was simply beautiful. One of the fairies had helped get a baby boy to laugh, and a new fairy was born. The fast-flying fairies brought the new fairy seed to Pixie Hollow and put it in the middle of the spiral in the Pixie Dust Tree. When it had landed a dust keeper poured some Pixie Dust **(with some faith and trust ;-)). **When the dust was poured on the seed, the seed started to glow and a male fairy with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes clothed in black emerged. Along with the wings already strait. He then cracked his neck stood up and said.

"Hello everyone."

**Queen Clarion p.o.v.**

"_Oh shit. This is not good, not good at all. The prophecy is coming to pass, and I loved being in charge. Who knows what kind of revolution this fairy will bring... he is kind of cute though."_ Queen Clarion thought, "_But I have to act like nothing is wrong and let the fairies put their talents for him to choose" _After she had thought this she waved her hand and some toadstools grew out of the spiral.

"So, I guess this is where I find out what my talent is, right." said the new fairy said as he wiped his hand on his body as if dusting himself.

"_How did he_, how did you -?" started Clarion in with some shock.

"Know." finished the new fairy, "Well, It was just a feeling that I had. Oh, and my name is Ethan"

"Ok Ethan let's see what your talent is" said Clarion, "_Although I already know what's going to happen_" After she had thought that one of each talent went and put it on one of the toadstools. When the talents had been placed Ethan started to walk towards the fast flying talent and took a good long look at it then turned to his right and kept on walking. When he had turned the small tornado had started to glow and move towards him, but he acted like he didn't notice it and kept walking to the next talent.

**Tinkerbell P.O.V.**

"_Well, looks like there's going to be another fast-flying fairy" _she thought, "_Wait, what's this._"

**3rd person view:**

As Ethan was walking past another talent, that talent started to glow. This process continued until he had gone through all the talents. When he had gone through all of them he turned around and looked like he wasn't surprised. He then walked to the middle of the spiral and sat down crosslegged and closed his eyes. Then all of the talents then started to circle around him. For a few seconds he did nothing, then he opened up his eyes and he started to glow. His glow was so bright that it made the sun look like the moon in comparison. Everyone (including the light talent fairies) had to close their eyes, put their hands over their eyes, and turned their heads. When the light was gone about thirty seconds later Queen Clarion walked to the middle and stood right next to Ethan and said.

"1,539 years ago a prophecy was given to Pixie Hollow that told us of this day. That prophecy told us of a fairy that would be born in black, and have all of the talents. As well as be king, '_Not gonna tell them the rest of the prophecy yet_.' so I'm no longer Queen Clarion. It's just Clarion now."

After she said this both she and Ethan started to glow. When The glow died down you could notice that there were stark differences. Clarion was as tall as the average female fairy and her clothes were replaced with brown leaf like clothing signalling that she was a dust collector fairy. Ethan on the other hand grew till he was a few centimeters taller than what Clarion was. His clothes also changed from his black new fairy clothes to a short sleeve shirt and pants, which were both made out of black pixie dust. His wings were also elongated and had black swirls in them, Clarion then said.

"Ladies and gentle fairies, I present to you King Ethan."

**Okay here's the first chapter of King of the Fairies. I'm going to put a poll up. The poll is "Who should Ethan be with a)Clarion or b) an OC.**


	2. Discovering the Rebels

**Poll is closed and here are the results…**

**Clarion/2**

**OC/2**

**Well looks like it's a tie. So here's how I'm going to decide who Ethan should end up with, Im going to flip a coin and what it lands on is who he will be with. OK so heads is Clarion and tails is OC. OK here's the flip… and it's heads, Sorry for those who voted for him to be with an OC. I do not own Disney Fairies. This chapter is a few months after chapter 1.**

**Zarina P.O.V.**

_"Ok, so if I add this to this, than I should be able to make white pixie dust _**(will take away a fairies talent),**_" _Zarina thought as she was experimenting. All of a sudden there was an explosion and Zirina was blown backwards to the wall. "_Oh fuck that hurt. Well at least no one was around to see that" _

"Ha ha ha, that was funny," a mysterious voice said.

"Who are you," Zarina asked/yelled.

"You mean that you don't know who I am...oh yeah, I was born when you were with the pirates so you don't know me," the mysterious voice said.

"OK, but that still doesn't answer my question of who are you," she said with a hint of annoyance.

**Ethan P.O.V. 30 minutes earlier**

I was walking beyond the borders of Pixie Hollow exploring Neverland when I heard some voices say

"OK so we'll be able to attack Pixie Hollow in about six months time when they'll be too busy putting their finishing touches on spring," and I being the curious fairy that I am, I decided to check out who said that. I silently controlled the leaves to go out of my way using my garden-fairy talent and that's when I saw it. An entire camp full of fairies in green clothes, so I knew that they were Tinker-fairies. But there was something off about these fairies. I couldn't figure it out so I turned invisible using my light-fairy talent and went into the camp. As I was walking through I noticed what was off. These fairies had swords, knives, bows, and shields. These fairies were preparing to wage war on Pixie Hollow. Just as I was going to leave I saw something. It was a woman that was breathtakingly beautiful. I mean she had pure black hair that seemed to glow in the fire light. Her eyes were a wonder in themselves, one was blue and one was red signalling that she was slightly stronger in her talent than other fairies were. She stood to about my chin in height. She wasn't skinny, but wasn't fat either. In fact she had the body of Marilyn Monroe but with double d cup breasts. I was just staring at her and I realized that I had developed a crush on her. I was broken out of my staring by a voice that said.

"Clarion have you finished those weapons yet."

"Almost, I just need the garden fairies to grow some of those poisonous plants, and the animal fairies to get some snake venom," Clarion replied.

After a few seconds I decided to inform the Fairy Lords about what I had just found out, so while still invisible I used my fat-flying talent to fly straight up and fly as fast as I could to gather their Fairy Lords. I flew to the winter woods and told the Lord of Winter that there was an emergency meeting. After that I found out that I could now go faster due to the fact that I had become more in tune with this talent, I was able to go half the speed of light. Anyway I went and told the Lords of Spring, Summer, and Fall. After I had told them I raced to the place where all the seasons meet, and went in to my palace there. When I walked in I started to get ready by moving things into place with my telekinesis. A few minutes later the four lords had arrived and sat at the table that I had prepared for them.

"Why have you called this emergency meeting Ethan?" asked the Lord of Fall.

"Because I have discovered something very bad," I replied "_and something good."_

"What is it?" asked the Lord of Summer with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Rogue fairies," I simply said.

"When will they attack, and what should we do?" asked the Lord of Spring with some fire in his eyes.

"From what I heard they will attack in six months time. As for what we will do I will visit Zarina-" I started.

"But Zarina doesn't know about you!" the Lord of Winter exclaimed.

"Yes I know that. OK so as I was going to say, before I was interrupted. I'm going to visit Zarina and give her some special instructions. MEETING DISMISSED" I said. Then all the lords left. I decided that I would play a little joke on her, so I turned invisible and I flew to Zarina's. A minute or two had passed before I reached her place and I saw her working on something. "_He he he time for the prank" _I broke down my body into water and went inside still invisible. When I was in I went over to her and saw that she was working on something. I used my telekinesis to speed up the molecules and a few seconds later it exploded and sent Zarina back towards the wall. I tried to keep quiet but,

"Ha ha ha, that was funny," I said.

"Who are you," Zarina asked/yelled.

"You mean that you don't know who I am" I asked in amazement in my voice, then realized, "Oh yeah, I was born when you were with the pirates so you don't know me," the mysterious voice said.

"OK, but that still doesn't answer my question of who are you," she said with a hint of annoyance. I then revield myself and said.

"I am the Fairy King."

"Liar, there is only Queen Clarion," she yelled angerly.

"Then how do you explain how I am so much taller than you, and when was the last time that you saw her," I asked with a hint of ammusement in my voice.

"Last month at the season's festival **(Pirate Fairy)**," she said with some realization. Then she bowed.

"Don't I hate it when people bow to me, anyway I have a very important task for you" I said finally getting to the point.

"What is it?" she asked while raising an eyebrow and getting up.

"Hold on I need to do something first," I said as I put my hand on my sleeve.

"What do you-," She started when. RIIIIPPP! I had torn off my sleeve.

"Why'd you do that," She asked whith her mouth slightly open.

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Close your mouth or else you'll catch flys" Ethan said while crumbling the sleeve in his hand and rubbing them together. As he was doing that he saw Zirana giving him a quizical look as if saying "_What the hell does that mean"_

"It's a human expression, now stay there." Ethan said. Then he walked twords Zarina and sprinkled the black fairy dust on her. A few seconds later Zarina's dress took a darker shade.

"What did you do," Zarina asked looking shocked and bewildred.

"My black fairy dust makes you more in tune with your talent, and you need to be in order to do what I asked of you" Ethan replied.

"What do I need to do" she asked.

"I need you to syntheticly create black fairy dust" Ethan said with a very serious tone in his voice.

**OK Here's Chapter 2 of ?. You'll notice that I used an OC named Clarion. The idea came to me while writing the beginning of this chapter so Those who voted for Ethan to be with an OC got their wish and I just decided to name her clarion. OK so for those of you who want a detiled explanation on what the fairies can do when they become more in tune with their talent Private Message me and I will give you a list. Now I'm going to need some OC's so here is where y'all come in here is the list of how I want you to send me these details.**

_**Name**_

_**Sex**_

_**Hair color**_

_**Eye color**_

_**Height**_

_**Talent**_

_**With Pixie Hollow or with the Rebels**_

_**If with rebels whepon choice**_

_**if females breast size**_

_**If in a relationship then with who (no homosexual pairing)**_

**Each person is limited to giving two OC's. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. The first battle

**Sorry that i've not written in awhile, I've been busy with family, sports, and school.**

**OK, so I have three new oc's from**

_**rosie0522 **_**and Kit Kat chick100**

**if you want a detailed explanation of what happens when the fairies are in tune with their powers pm me you might just be surprised.**

**This chapter happens a few minutes after chapter 2.**

**Ethan's POV**

"_Well, that took a little longer than I thought_", Ethan thought as he exited Zarina's home.

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Wait why don't you just do what you did to me to the other fairies?" Zarina asked.

"Because, one, I only have a limited amount on me and it takes awhile to regrow and two, if we mass produce the black fairy dust then it will give us an edge." He replied

"Give us an edge in what?" She asked with a little suspicion in her voice.

"Come around five hours later at the tree with the dust and I will explain to you and everyone else what is happening, ok" Ethan replied.

"Well your majesty, I better get started so I will see you later." Zarina said with the edge in her voice gone.

**Now**

After a few minutes Ethan saw a female fairy flying as fast as she could go. She was going fast enough that she didn't see Ethan and crashed into him. A few seconds later she got up and Ethan got a good look at her. She was five feet and two inches, had platinum blond hair, ice blue eyes, A dress that matched the color of her eyes, and had what appeared to be a c cup breast size.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" the mysterious fairy said as she brushed herself off.

"That's ok," Ethan said, "What's your name and why were you in a rush"

"My name is Claudia, and I was in a rush because I need to tell Queen Clarion about a huge mistake I made" Claudia replied with a huge amount of guilt on her face and in her voice.

"Sorry, but Clarion is no longer queen" Ethan said with a slight hint of sorrow in his voice, "She had to resign as queen because of The Black Fairy Prophecy"

With a big look of confusion on her face she asked.

"What's The Black Fairy Prophecy, and if she's no longer queen then who is ruling the fairies"

"The Black Fairy Prophecy is a prophecy that states the following, **The fairy born in black will have all the talents and be in tune with them. The fairy born in black will be the King of the Fairies. The fairy born in black will revolutionize Pixie Hollow. The fairy born in black will be loved by everyone. **As for who replaced Clarion, well you're looking at him." Answered Ethan with just a hint of pride in his voice. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Right then Claudia started to tear up and said over and over "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for" Ethan asked.

"I joined the fairy rebellion but I wanted a bloodless coup, but I found out that we would be killing fairies, I quit and the leader sent his three highest men to dispose of me, so I flew as fast as I could and I ended up running into you" Claudia said after she could could cry no more and just as Ethan was about to speak again when they heard a very gruff voice say.

"Oi hand over the girl and no one will get hurt."

"And why will I do that?" Ethan asked with his back to the speaker.

"Give us the girl and no one will get hurt" said the voice again.

"How about no, and what do you meen by us?" Asked Ethan. As soon as he said that he turned around and saw three people. The first one was clearly male with a black beard went down to his belly, a bald head, and brown eyes. The second also male looked a lot like the the first one, the only difference being that the first one wore green clothes and the other one wore blue clothes. The third person was female. She had honey blonde hair, brown hair, was wearing a golden brown dress. She was five foot and four inches and had a c-cup breast.

"May I know who my opponents are today?" Ethan said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"We are the terrible three." Said the girl, "I am Kimberely-Ann, the one in blue is butch, and the one in green is scotty. You have something of ours and we want it back."

"One, she is now under my protection and two, you'll get her over my dead body." Ethan replied with the amusement gone in his voice.

"Very well, since you want to protect the traitor then you will die with her." Kimberely said as she took out a bow and notched an arrow. "You look like you would make a powerful ally." She then fired and everyone there was suprised when the arrow stopped just centimeters from Ethan's face.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kimberely said as she tried to hit Ethan from different sides all with the same result.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ehtan said as he just stood there.

"Well since this isn't working." She said as she dropped her bow, "How about you stop this!" She then put her hands in an L shape and the light rushed towards Ethan and went right through him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kimberely shouted.

"Like I said earlier, over my dead body" Ethan said in a stone cold voice as he stood over the dead bodies of Butch and Scotty. Both of their heads were shriveled.

"What did you do to them, and how are you still alive?" She asked with a load of fear in her voice.

Ethan answered her question with a question and said, "Did you know that the body is made up of 70-75% water? Now what would happen if a bunch of that water just disappeared?" As if to make his point he pulled water out of the air (**kinda like avatar the last airbender**).

"How are you doing that, I thought that you were a light talent fairy." Kimberly said with so much fear in her voice. She started to back away but was trapped by a vine.

"You know, if you were to join then I could ignore this whole attack." Ethan said.

"Never!" Shouted Kimberely, "I would rather die than join you!"

"Well, I'm not going to kill you because I need you to relay a message to your master" Ethan said in a calm and collected voice.

"What do you want to tell him" Kimberely asked with defeat in her voice.

"Tell him that if it's war he wants then it's war he gets." Ethan said in a very menacing voice.

**So, this is the third chapter.**

**Again I'm so sorry for not updating for awhile.**

**Also check out my third story: Rise of the Elementals**


	4. Telling the fairies

**Ok here is chapter 4 of the story, Remember don't forget to leave a review.**

**This chapter happens 5 hours after chapter 3.**

**I've also had a change of mind. Instead of Ethan of being with a rebel, he will be with a fellow fairy. Who is it? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Ethan's P.O.V.**

Everyone was gathered at the tree, and just as Ethan was about to give his speech, he saw a five hooded fairies (including Claudia) and remembered how he saved each one of them. **(All of them will have profiles in the next chapter.)**

"Fellow fairies, I have some horrible news. Six hours ago I have discovered some rogue fairies in the forest." Ethan said. "Yes, you in the middle, what's your name and talent, and do you have a question?"

"My name is Winterlynn, I am a frost fairy, and yes I have a question. If there are rogue fairies what are we going to do about them?" She said.

"Well Winterlynn, I found out that they would be attacking when we are putting our finishing touches on spring, but since luckily they don't know about the Black Fairy Prophecy, we will have an edge on them. Now Zarina has a surprise for you all." Ethan said then backed off. Zarina and a couple other fairies came onto the stage carrying a huge bowl with a tarp covering the top. They went to the center of the stage, and set the bowl down. She then stepped up to the podium and said

"Ladies and Gentlefairies, five and a half hours ago, KING" Zarina said as she smirked towards Ethan (which he gave a scowl), "Ethan gave me a duty to mass produce black fairy dust. Now for those of you who don't know what black fairy dust is, it's a type of dust that allows you to be more in tune with your talent." After she had said that Zarina moved away from the podium and Ethan Walked up to it.

"Now when Zarina said that you'd be more in tune with your talent… she meant that you would get to do more. For example" He paused for a second as he thought of what he was going to do, "If you are a light talent fairy, then you'll be able to do this." Just as he said that he vanished. Everyone looked shocked and looked to see where he is. Some of the fairies began whispering.

"How'd he do that"

"Where is he"

"When will we get to do that"

After about ten seconds Ethan reappeared behind the group and cleared his throat scaring everyone except the ones in hoods.

"Now as many of you are wondering how I did that" Ethan started. "To answer that question, I must ask you a question. How many of you either know or remember the Black Fairy Prophecy? (Most of the hands raised up). For those of you who don't know it, it said **The fairy born in black, Will have all the talents and be in tune with them, The fairy born in black, Will be the King of the Fairies, The fairy born in black, Will revolutionize Pixie Hollow, The fairy born in black, Will be loved by everyone.** For those of who weren't at my birth thingy. I am the black fairy, meaning that I am your king."

"What happened to Queen Clarion?" A tinker fairy asked.

"Yeah, what happened to her?" An animal fairy asked.

"Clarion has stepped down from her duty as Queen when I arrived" Ethan said with a lot of authority (silencing any doubts). "As such I will be instigating a talent revolution, meaning that I will enhance your talents and make you more intune with them. How might I do this you may be thinking to yourselves. Well with the this" He then motioned for Zarina to take the top off of the bowl too reveal the black fairy dust. "This is the black fairy dust. The same dust that will allow you to be more in tune with your powers. I just have one thing that I want to ask you before we start… whose first?"

**Sooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. My computer was broken, not saying who broke it **_**cough cough MOM cough cough**_**, so I had to use the family laptop. It's 4:15 AM. I'm only up because I couldn't sleep and I was watching Generator Rex episodes. Which reminds me, PM me or leave a review about a story that you would like done, and maybe I'll do it.**


	5. OC's

**This is just a big AN telling you about the five fairies in the clokes.**

**NAME: Kiera**

**SEX: Female**

**HAIR COLOR: Black**

**EYE COLOR: Brown**

**SKIN COLOR: Black (one of the few black fairies)**

**TALENT: Fast-flying fairy**

**HEIGHT: 4'9"**

**B cup breasts**

**Was found being attacked by the rebels**

**NAME: Claudia**

**SEX: Female**

**HAIR COLOR: Platinum Blonde**

**EYE COLOR: Ice Blue**

**SKIN COLOR: White**

**TALENT: Frost and Ice fairy**

**HEIGHT: 5'2"**

**C cup breasts**

**Was with the rebels but when she heard they were going 2 be killing people she told King Ethan**

**NAME: Nathan**

**SEX: Male**

**HAIR COLOR: Dirty Blonde**

**EYE COLOR: Green**

**SKIN COLOR: White**

**TALENT: Tinker fairy**

**HEIGHT: 6'0"**

**Was with the rebels but quit when he kept on messing up and they banished him.**

**NAME: Ian**

**SEX: Male**

**HAIR COLOR: Brown**

**EYE COLOR: Brown**

**SKIN COLOR: White**

**TALENT: Garden fairy**

**HEIGHT: 5'9"**

**Was ambushed by the rebels and almost beaten to death**

**NAME: Sarah**

**SEX: Female**

**HAIR COLOR: Red**

**EYE COLOR: Green**

**SKIN COLOR: White**

**TALENT: Water fairy**

**HEIGHT: 4'11"**

**Was being forced to use her powers to waterboard fairies then kill them until rescued by Ethan**


End file.
